Sálvame
by Aye436
Summary: Summary: TODOS HUMANOS. “Cuando realmente amas a alguien, ¿qué estarías dispuesto a entregar por esa persona?”. En la Alemania Nazi millones de vidas cambiaron al mundo, cambiaron la historia… para: "The Sandess Story Contest"


**"The Sandess Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.:**

"_Sálvame"_

**Autor: **Aye436

**Pareja: **Bella/Edward

**POV: **EDWARD

**Rating: **T

**Número de palabras: **7, 983

**Summary:** TODOS HUMANOS. "Cuando realmente amas a alguien, ¿qué estarías dispuesto a entregar por esa persona?". En la Alemania Nazi millones de vidas cambiaron al mundo, cambiaron la historia… para: "The Sandess Story Contest"

* * *

**Disclamer: **_Todos los nombres de _la saga Crepúsculo© _son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, Summit Entretainment y Editorial Alfagura Juvenil. La siguiente historia esta _basada en **hechos reales**_ cualquier similitud con la realidad, es mera coincidencia. Los lugares y hechos históricos mencionados en la misma, son reales._

**N/A: **¡Al fin terminé con el Disclamer! Jaja. Bueno, espero les guste este pequeño y humilde One-Shot, tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo (si, me encanta el tema de la Segunda Guerra Mundial). Ojo que esto **no** es igual a **Ready, Set, GO!, **es meramente distinto, así que… espero sus reviews y les recuerdo que voten por el mejor…

_In memoriam _de aquellos que perecieron en los campos de concentración…

* * *

"_¿Y al final quién me salvó? Fue el ángel que quiero yo…"_ –Angels _by _Robbie Williams

* * *

Alguien una vez me dijo, que toda vida era para disfrutar. Cada detalle de ella, por más mínimo que sea, puede cambiar al mundo aunque parezca imposible; y ciertamente hay veces en la vida en que crees estar al fondo de un abismo, cuando de repente de la forma más inesperada –incluso podría decirse que mágica–, aparece un rayito de luz para iluminarte el camino, para recordarte que no estas solo, a pesar de que el camino que hallas tomado sea el más escarpado. Siempre hay esperanza. Nada es imposible.

En el mundo en el que nací, prácticamente no existía mucha esperanza. La Primera Guerra Mundial había dejado un ambiente agridulce, la gente estaba temerosa, sospechaban que algo más podría suceder, a pesar de que la calma había llegado. Y no se equivocaron.

El año de 1922 fue una fecha que cambió más de una vida. Históricamente fue el año en que el Imperio Ruso –la Dinastía Romanov–, fue derrocada por los bolqueviches que tuvieron que enfrentar una Guerra Civil, creando así la URSS. Pero, para mi familia tuvo un significado diferente, aquél mismo año, el 20 de julio llegué al mundo _a iluminar la existencia de mis padres,_ según dice mi madre todavía.

Vivíamos a unos 30 kilómetros de Berlín, en el Municipio de Fürstenberg am Havel, en lo alto de una de las colinas. Éste había sido el hogar de mi familia por más de un siglo, de hecho por eso nuestro apellido es Cullen –_los que viven en las colinas_–. Tuve una infancia relativamente normal, cuando tenía cinco años nació mi hermana Tanya y a los diez podía identificar a Jasper Hale como mi mejor amigo y confidente, él y su familia eran nuestros vecinos.

Eran tiempos extraños en casa, mis padres estaban todo el tiempo tensos, escuchando las noticias, y es que el nuevo _Füher _del paísera para tener noticias. _Herr _Hitler era un hombre que daba de qué hablar. Antes de que se lanzara a la candidatura, empezó siendo un hombre de discursos pobres, según cuentan, después de tomar clases de teatro con uno de los maestros más legendarios, Hitler comenzó a mejorar sus discursos. Sabía como hablar y motivar a la gente, ahora que más lo necesitaba, pues las consecuencias de la Gran Guerra habían sido atroces para nosotros los alemanes.

Papá, estaba de acuerdo con eso de que no teníamos por qué pagarles algo a los ingleses, si bien la Guerra nunca es buena, el hecho de empobrecer más a un país es peor. Se podría decir que por eso aceptó gustoso la política del Tercer _Reich._

Tenía diez años cuando empezaron a reclutar jóvenes para el ejército. El hermano mayor de Jasper: Cayo, no fue la excepción.

–Mamá no deja de llorar– soltó aquél día Jasper, mientras ambos jugábamos a los soldados en el patio de mi casa.

–Las mujeres siempre lloran– le respondí encogiéndome de hombros–, además Rosalie y Tanya lo hacen todo el tiempo.

Jasper se rió, principalmente por la cara que puse a la mención de su hermana gemela, con la que mamá quería que me casara cuando fuera grande, _ni loco lo haría_.

–Mi hermana llora porque es fastidiosa. Si no le prestan atención es como un bebé haciendo berrinche– mi amigo suspiró–. Mamá teme que el ejército le cambie la vida a Cayo.

–¿Por qué?

–No lo sé– Jasper se encogió de hombros–. Sólo siento que le desagrada lo que está sucediendo.

Fruncí el ceño. La verdad no entendíamos mucho de la situación pero era obvio que a los grandes les estaba afectando de algún modo u otro.

El primer cambio radical que hubo en el vecindario, fue el día de la partida de Cayo Hale. La familia Weber, abandonó su casa de la noche a la mañana, se habían ido sin despedirse. Según lo que escuché decir a mi papá, era porque eran judíos y según el _Reich _los judíos eran los causantes de la desgracia en la que vivía el país. Algo que nunca entendería.

Con el paso de las semanas la casa de los Weber fue dando un aspecto siniestro, cada mañana que salíamos a darle un paseo a _Jake_, mi perro, Jasper y yo encontrábamos algo roto en esta. Desde ventanas hasta la misma puerta. Fue hasta un mes después que las paredes, antes blancas, de la casa quedaron marcadas con pintura roja con la frase: "_Sangre sucias_".

Poco después de ello, mis padres decidieron mandarme a estudiar a Berlín, a un internado de chicos. Me dolió la separación que tuve con Jasper, pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, salvo prometer ir los domingos y las vacaciones. Desde ahí mi vida comenzó a cambiar.

Las clases las impartían profesores que en su momento parecían siniestros. Todos hablaban de que seríamos el futuro del mundo, la raza _aria_. Algunos de mis compañeros parecían orgullosos de escuchar aquello, pero a mí solo se me revolvió el estómago. No es agradable escuchar que eres un prodigio para el mundo por sólo ser alemán con rasgos determinados, en su mayoría era tener el físico adecuado: ser de cabello, ojos y tez clara. Jasper y Rosalie, serían sin duda alguna, buenos para esto. Siempre me entraba nostalgia pensar en mi amigo, su hermana y mi hermana, no veía las horas para que fuera domingo.

Con el correr del tiempo, me adapté de lleno al colegio. Era uno de los primeros en clase, participaba en las maratones deportivas en el área de carreras, y por ello era uno de los candidatos a formar parte del cuerpo militar en cuanto cumpliera los 18 años.

–Al fin…– suspiró con cansancio uno de mis compañeros, de nombre James.

–Ni lo digas Hünter– le sonrió Demetri, éramos los únicos en las habitaciones–. Dentro de poco podremos salir de aquí.

–Eso si no nos reclutan como a otros…– me sonrió con sorna James, yo sólo rodé los ojos por respuesta.

James era de mi edad, el sueño de su familia era que se uniera al partido Nazi y poder servir así a su nación. _Cuánta mierda pide a veces la familia._

–Oh, calla– le dije, mientras rebuscaba en el suelo la tabla de madera que estaba floja, ahí era dónde guardábamos nuestros cigarrillos, los cuales estaban prohibidos–. Bien que tú quieres unirte.

–No lo niego, pero tampoco niego mis horrendas notas, ¿crees que a _Herr_ Hitler le interese que tenga una "B" menos, en literatura?

Los tres nos pusimos a reír, ya que una de las cosas que nos tenían prohibido en el Internado era leer libros de literatura, todo lo que se leía era sobre las nuevas leyes, la disciplina militar, medicina, biología, y algunos otros temas que para el gobierno nazi eran importantes.

Estábamos a unas semanas de graduarnos cuando unos uniformados que llevaban en su antebrazo izquierdo la esvástica, eran miembros del _Schutzstaffe _(escuadrón de defensa) o SS, irrumpieron el lugar. Habían venido a nombrar a los "afortunados" que entrarían dentro de sus tropas.

Ese fue el día en que mi vida se hundió por completo en el abismo. Por ser uno de los mejores en clase, fui uno de los tantos que tomaron como voluntarios. En ese momento solo pude pensar en mi familia, en que tal vez esto haría que m Carlisle, mi padre, se enorgulleciera más de mí. Aunque no estaba seguro, así como tampoco tenía en claro cómo iba a decirles que había sido enlistado en algo que yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Había algo dentro de la política de Adolf Hitler que no me gustaba, y no podía poner el dedo en ello ni expresarlo en voz alta porque sabía las consecuencias que ello conllevaba… Aún recordaba con claridad cuando dos años atrás, en el mes de noviembre, nos había llegado la noticia de la quema de sinagogas en masa, uno de mis compañeros, expresó su disconformidad, eso fue lo que bastó para que lo calificaran de comunista y lo echaran del colegio. Poco después con James, nos enteramos que a Seth (el chico), lo habían mandado apresar junto con su familia, por deslealtad a la patria.

Regresé a casa para el verano en el que cumpliría mis 18 años, con lo que estaría más que listo para entrar en la SS. Veía el futuro como algo siniestro que se anteponía ante mí. El clima, que antes era cálido, se mostraba tormentoso, presagiando el destino que llevaría al país por lo que serían cinco años de Guerra.

Mi madre me estaba esperando en la cocina, en cuanto regresé, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció casi al instante al ver que en mi antebrazo llevaba la marca nazi.

–¡Edward!– trató de recomponerse mi madre, mientras después de unos segundos corrió a abrazarme. Estar en los brazos de mi madre después de tantos meses sin verla era un alivio, era… sentirse en casa.

–Hey, ma– suspiré mientras depositaba un beso en su frente, mi madre me sonrió.

Si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en los ojos verdes que reflejaban infinita tristeza, hubiera escuchado como del piso de arriba llegaba corriendo mi pequeña y traviesa hermana. Quien al entrar corriendo en la cocina se tiró encima de mí como si fuera uno de esos osos perezosos que se pegan a los árboles.

–¡Eddie, te extrañé!– exclamó a tiempo de que se bajaba de mi espalda, para luego volverme a abrazar con una fuerza que uno no pensaría que tendría una chica de trece años como ella. ¡Qué equivocación!

–Yo también te extrañé, Tanya– le dije una vez que me soltó.

Sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad mientras me revisaba de arriba a bajo, buscando el regalo que le había prometido que le traería de Berlín, el cual se hallaba en mi mochila en la sala. Fue en ese instante en que sus ojos se chocaron con la esvástica, su reacción no fue diferente a la de mamá, aunque ella no trató de ocultarlo, me miró con recelo, como si de repente me tuviera miedo. Era el tipo de mirada al que tendría que acostumbrarme de ahora en adelante.

–Eres un…

–_Bewerber_, de momento– le respondí, aunque sabía que el simple hecho de ser recluta significaba que ya estaba adentro–. Debo de responder a la SS, al siguiente día de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños…

–¡No!– me miró con enojo mi hermana, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas de confusión y enojo. Algo que hizo que me entrara algo de pánico,

Mi madre sólo me miraba, manteniendo su expresión facial neutra, sin demostrar lo que realmente sentía.

–No es tan malo…, seguramente ni me necesitan– traté de tranquilizar a mi hermana–. Si por mí fuera no lo haría. Pero sé las consecuencias que eso conllevaría– las miré con temor, tratando de ver hasta dónde podía contarles sin causarles más pánico del que ya me estaban teniendo–, sé lo que ellos hacen… y no me gusta, pero no puedo expresarlo– suspiré con frustración, pasando mis manos por mi, ya desordenado, cabello cobrizo–. A un compañero lo tomaron prisionero por el simple hecho de no estar conforme con lo que ocurrió a las sinagogas de… los _judíos_– solté en un susurro, por un momento temía que decir la palabra en voz alta atraería a la policía y correríamos la misma suerte que Seth y su familia, un nudo se me formó en la boca del estómago de sólo pensarlo.

Mamá me miró con expresión de sorpresa y miedo.

–Edward… no lo hagas…– me suplicó entre susurros.

Papá llegó a casa por la tarde, fue él quien convenció a mamá de que la decisión que había tomado era la adecuada. El tenía fe en que sería distinto a los demás, y a pesar de los horrores que viviría, mi alma seguiría fuerte por la formación que ellos me habían dado, no podíamos darnos el lujo de huir como lo habían hecho ya varios vecinos nuestros, menos después de que a mí ya me tuvieran en las listas. De mí dependía el futuro de la familia. Sabía que mis padres lamentaban haberme mandado a ese Instituto.

Luego de la discusión con mis padres, decidí que era tiempo de visitar a mi buen amigo Jasper. Cuál sería mi sorpresa al descubrir que él junto a su familia se habían marchado.

Me enteraría poco después que la causa de la marcha de Jasper, había sido porque Rosalie se había enamorado de un judío. Me pregunté cómo habría reaccionado Cayo o si ya lo sabía. Pues era peligroso que estando en el ejército tu familia huya… La sangre se me heló de solo pensarlo.

Tanya fue la que me contó la triste historia de la familia de mi amigo, me lamentaba no haber podido estar con él cuando más me necesitaba. De haber sido así, tal vez y hubiéramos escapado todos juntos.

–Rosalie estaba realmente enamorada– me comentó mi hermana aquella noche, cuando ambos nos encontramos en la cocina, como de costumbre, para comer un pastel de chocolate–. Y Jasper… creo que sentía afecto por la familia del chico. El único inconveniente era que…

–Su religión no es bien vista ante los ojos de la sociedad– terminé por ella con cansancio, Tanya asintió.

–¿Sabes?, hay veces en las que me pregunto si todo esto terminará. Nuestros padres están muy preocupados, cuando te marchaste… las cosas no fueron iguales. Aunque vinieras solo por los fines de semana o en vacaciones…– a pesar de la luz escasa, vislumbré la travesía de una lágrima que recorría la mejilla pálida de mi hermana, por lo que no tardé en acercarme a abrazarla. Para tener trece años, Tanya era muy perceptiva de lo que sucedía. Era la chica más inteligente que jamás habría conocido.

–Tanya…– la llamé luego de un rato–. Prométeme que pase lo que pase… ustedes se marcharan de aquí– le pedí.

–¿Y tú?– me miró con temor en los ojos.

–Yo haré lo que tenga que hacer…

–Te quiero– me dijo para luego abrazarme con fuerza.

–Y yo a ti, pequeña pelirroja.

Tener 18 años para un hombre es el paso de la adolescencia a la adultez, adquirimos nuevas responsabilidades y estamos listos para enfrentar la vida, eso en teoría.

A mi alrededor, unos veinte muchachos más de mi misma edad se despedían de sus familias. El aire estaba cargado de sentimientos encontrados y en nada ayudaba el tétrico color de nuestra vestimenta, que resaltaba aún más por la banda roja del antebrazo izquierdo.

Abracé a mi familia sintiendo que tal vez sería la última vez que los volviera a ver. Sabias palabras de mi abuelo, cuando una vez me dijo que nunca dejara las cosas sin resolver con los seres que quería.

"_Debes decirles siempre que los quieres, pequeño Edward_" me sonrió mi abuelo, mientras miraba con amor a mi abuela.

Ese recuerdo se remonta a cuando a penas era un crío de cuatro años. Lamentaba que Tanya no hubiera podido conocerlos.

–Cuídate– fueron las últimas palabras que me dijeron mis padres y Tanya.

–Lo prometo– miré a Tanya con firmeza, ella comprendió mi mensaje: _sálvense._

Quisiera poder decir que el viaje no fue largo, que adonde nos llevaron era un lugar agradable, pero ciertamente la realidad era distinta. Todos fuimos metidos en un vagón de tren, amontonados como manada. Sabíamos que eran varias paradas, unos se bajarían cerca y otros no pararían hasta tal vez, llegar a Polonia.

–¡SIGUIENTE PARADA RAVENSBRÜCK!– gritó una voz ronca desde el vagón principal.

Todos nos miramos con algo de recelo, no nos habían dado ninguna instrucción y el tren ya estaba aminorando la marcha.

–Los que sean nombrados bajan– nos dijo un hombre corpulento, que por las insignias en su uniforme identifiqué como un _Oberfüher_.

El capitán comenzó a llamarnos, uno por uno iban saliendo del vagón.

–¡Cullen, Edward!– sin detenerme a mirar atrás salí del vagón, un tanto contento de que al menos estuviera en un lugar que reconocía.

El grupo en el que estaba, era integrado por otros ocho jóvenes más. Los cuales fuimos dirigidos al _lager Ravensbrück_, un campo de concentración que a penas acababan de construir. Tuve que contener las ganas de vomitar cuando nos dieron la lista de procedimientos que debíamos llevar a cabo. Éste sería el lugar de trabajo de mujeres, las cuales en su mayoría habían estado ligadas a conspiraciones y deslealtades a la patria.

¿Alguna vez ustedes han tenido que hacer algo que definitivamente va contra sus principios? ¿Algo que desearían no haber hecho y se arrepienten infinitamente porque haberlo hecho, les ha robado el alma? Así es en el estado en que me encontraba. Por las noches, la culpa me asaltaba y hubo momentos en que pensé que iba a perder la cordura, pero debía ser fuerte y fingir que los gritos que arañaban las paredes de Ravensbrück cada vez que había mujeres nuevas, no existían. _Sólo son números_, trataba de recordarme internamente. Así nos habían pedido los generales que viéramos a los que, según ellos, habían traicionado a su "propia sangre".

Con el paso de los meses me sentía más vacío y repugnante. Era como si el _lager _hubiera chupado la vida y el sentido de mi cuerpo. Sólo era un montón de músculos y huesos moviéndose por orden externa para sobrevivir, lo cual era bastante parecido a lo que empezaba a sucederles a algunas de las mujeres que teníamos a cargo. El frío invierno estaba por llegar y a nosotros no nos habían mandado las provisiones necesarias para la cantidad de personas que teníamos, y cómo es lógico, con la escasez de agua y comida empezaron a haber enfermedades entre las trabajadoras –porque eso era lo que hacían las mujeres ahí, trabajaban desde el amanecer hasta unas horas antes de la medianoche–.

Teníamos órdenes estrictas de que si alguna de ellas enfermaba o se veía débil, debíamos dar parte a los médicos que nos acompañaban, ellos se encargarían del papeleo necesario para transferir a las enfermas o a las que salieran sorteadas, a otro _lager_. Todo tenía que estar en papeles, los números de los que llegaban, de los que salían, de los que perecían. Sabía que algunas de las _trabajadoras_ –me negaba rotundamente a llamarlas "escoria" o algún diminutivo tan repugnante como lo hacían mis compañeros–, habían comenzado a llamar al número que tenían _himmlische Telefonnummer_ ("número de teléfono celestial"). A veces me sorprendía como luchaban por seguir viviendo, aunque en muchas ocasiones eso significara rebajarse a algo deplorable e indigno. Cosa que muchos de mis compañeros disfrutaban.

El invierno llegó de lleno antes de lo esperado, y con él una nueva tanda de mujeres. Una de las tareas que aborrecía era ser el encargado de la "brigada de recepción", que consistía en básicamente despojar a las recién llegadas de todo cuanto llevaran en su posesión. _¡Cuántas alianzas matrimoniales debían de tener ahora en su posesión nuestros superiores!_ Pero no era la parte del despojo material que lo hacía todo mezquino, era el tener que escuchar los alaridos de las recién llegadas al tatuarles en la piel el "número de teléfono celestial", el escuchar el castañeo de dientes a causa del baño helado al que se les sometía, por "cuestión de higiene".

–Documento– pedí de nuevo, ya con voz monótona, era la trigésima persona a la que se lo pedía.

Una mano morena me extendió un papel desgastado, era una mujer mayor que respondía al nombre de _Leah Clearwater_, pero su nombre se perdería para pasar a ser _10.789.431. _La mujer me miró sin emoción, ya sabía lo que iba a suceder ahí. Yo sólo me dediqué a tomar los papeles cómo si no me importara.

La siguiente era una joven de mi edad, según el documento, aunque parecía más chica de lo normal. Sus facciones eran finas y me pregunté por qué una joven que se notaba de clase, estaba en un _lager. Mary Alice Brandon _o _10.789.432_ sonrió en cuanto clavó su mirada en la mía.

–Mi padre era comunista– me dijo con voz suave, sus ojos azules me miraron expectantes ante la confusión que, seguro, lucía en mi rostro–. Sabía que ibas a preguntarme algo así.

Sin ningún comentario por mi parte, seguí con mi tarea, había sido algo extraño lo que había ocurrido recién. Quedaban solo seis mujeres más, cuando al recibir el siguiente documento una especie de corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza; fue entonces que reparé en la chica que tenía delante.

Su rostro era como el de un ángel, de piel pálida enmarcado por cabello castaño y ojos del color del chocolate, con ribetes dorados cerca del iris, su labio inferior era más carnoso y por el suave color rosado que tenía hacía que su boca lucera perfecta. Pero aquel ángel estaba triste, cargaba con un peso muy grande y por algún extraño motivo, quería quitárselo de encima, asegurarle que iba a estar bien, que todo iba a mejorar. Por primera vez en años, quería que todo esto terminara. Sus ojos me miraron con infinita tristeza, aunque hubo un segundo de luz en ellos cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Su rostro adquirió un poco de color, el cual se me negó el placer de disfrutar, pues el ángel había agachado la mirada.

Tardé unos segundos en recomponerme, para luego tomar el documento de aquél ángel: _Isabella Marie Swan_, fruncí el ceño, el apellido era sin duda extranjero; me tomó unos minutos recordar el nombre del periodista _Charles Swan_, que sin duda era uno de los que escribían para el diario opositor al Partido Nazi. Con un nudo en la garganta, me preparé para lo que sería uno de los momentos más espantosos de mi vida. Dirigí al grupo de Isabella al cuarto donde se tatuaban los números de las ingresantes.

Cuando le llegó el turno a Isabella, sentí que se me helaba la sangre, hice todo cuanto podía para apartar la mirada. Pero era imposible silenciar el grito de dolor que desgarró el silencio que se había formado después de unos minutos. Supe que había terminado cuando los sollozos silenciaron y las burlas del encargado de tatuar la piel de un ser celestial, secaron por completo.

Luego de aquel acontecimiento, dos compañeros más y yo, dirigimos al grupo a la antesala de la cámara de desinfección. Para después tomar las mantas que, como en otras ocasiones, esparcimos sobre el suelo, ahí debían depositar todas sus pertenencias de valor.

–Disculpe– preguntó una mujer de unos cuarenta años a mi compañero, Mike Newton– ¿No puedo quedarme con esto? Es lo único que…

Mike sonrió socarronamente.

–Cuando se te pide todo mujer, es todo– le respondió con la voz autoritaria.

Sin mirar más la escena –sabía que la mujer se pondría a llorar–, me limité a seguir recolectando las mantas, entre ellas la de Isabella. Y con mucho cuidado, sin que nadie me viera, tomé la medallita que ella había depositado, junto a su reloj y un par de aretes. Había visto lo mucho que le había costado separarse del collar, y me prometí devolvérselo en cuanto la ocasión fuese la adecuada. Ahora solo tenía que asegurarme de que todo se llevaba a cabo a la perfección.

Entrando en la antesala de los baños esperé a que el grupo, que ahora parecía inquieto, para darles las ordenes indicadas.

–Les doy dos minutos, dos minutos cronometrados por mi reloj. En estos dos minutos deben desnudarse por completo y dejar sus ropas en el suelo. No pueden llevar nada consigo, salvo los zapatos, cinturón y las gafas. Empiezo a contar…– miré de reojo como la chica Brandon se paraba al lado de Isabella y le tomaba la mano, como para confortarla– ¡YA! –añadí con algo de rudeza.

Con rapidez asombrosa, comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas, dejando cinturones, gafas y zapatos. Pronto comenzó la alineación de las duchas.

–Increíbles cuerpos los que nos ofrecen hoy, ¿eh, Cullen? –me miró divertido Mike, mientras escuchábamos las primeras exclamaciones de dolor y frío provenientes de las duchas.

–Eres asqueroso Newton– le respondí con voz monótona. Siempre era la misma conversación con él cuando ambos participábamos en la brigada de recepción.

Mi compañero solo se limitó a reír.

Si de por sí los inviernos eran helados, el de este año resultó ser el más frío que jamás hubiera visto. Hacía ya un mes de la llegada de _Isabella_, cada que podía hablaba dos o tres palabras con ella, y con el mismo paso del tiempo, su palidez se fue haciendo más acentuada, generando en mí una preocupación a la cuál no le podía poner nombre, porque… ¿en qué cabeza cabe que un soldado de la SS sintiera algo por una de las prisioneras? Era imposible, pero aún así tampoco podía darle cabida lógica a la atracción que la pequeña Isabella causaba sobre mi persona.

Estar al pendiente de ella, hacía que pudiera olvidar a veces cual era mi posición y lo que hacían los doctores a puertas cerradas en los cámaras de lo que sería el "hospital".

Fue antes de la celebración de la Navidad que se me mandó hacer guardia en el área donde dormía el grupo de Isabella, mejor conocido como el "cajón cuatro". Tenía que ser precavido, y que no se me escapara hablarle por su nombre, no mientras tuviera compañía en la guardia.

Tal vez haya sido suerte, o puede que haya alguna esperanza para nosotros allá arriba, porque alrededor de la medianoche, mi compañero decidió retirarse, pues el grupo era "muy tranquilo". Esperé hasta que se fuera para poder acercarme del todo.

Algunas de las nueve mujeres se encontraban sentadas en las literas, lo más cercanas unas a otras para transmitirse calor y así se habían quedado dormidas, había unas que parecían a punto de enfermar. Supe con facilidad cuales terminarían con _tifus. _

–¿Es cierto que van a abrir un ala para hombres?– la voz me sobresaltó por completo, era la misma muchacha extraña de los documentos, si no me equivocaba su apellido era Brandon. La miré con curiosidad, a la luz de la luna sus rasgos parecían los de un duende, más ahora por su aspecto notablemente demacrado– Si no puedes contestarme no hay problema, pero sé que a muchas nos gustaría saber…

Fruncí el ceño. Nunca había sido abordado antes por una prisionera, ni mucho menos, pero tampoco le veía el riesgo de decirle la verdad, al menos en este caso.

–Si, estará terminado dentro de un par de meses.

La chica sonrió.

–Te lo dije– se volteó con aire de alegría a Isabella, fruncí el ceño, _¿acaso estaba casada?_

No recordaba haber visto ninguna alianza ni anillo de compromiso en su mano cuando llegó.

–¿Por qué el interés?– pregunté intentando mantener el semblante neutro y no dar ninguna señal del creciente deseo de saber más sobre lo que pasaba con Isabella y esta chica.

–Mi hermano…– susurró Isabella, levantando los ojos hacia los míos– Tal vez… lo muevan hacia aquí.

–No pierdas la esperanza– le sonrió la chica extraña.

Las demás mujeres dormitaban placidamente, por lo que la conversación no parecía afectarles en lo más mínimo. Sabía a ciencia cierta, que la mayoría prefería dormir que despertar, los sueños a veces eran mejores que la vida misma, y en este caso si el buen Morfeo podía proporcionarles un rato de paz, no iban a dejar que nada se interpusiera en su camino.

–¿A dónde mandaron a su hermano?– pregunté dirigiéndome esta vez a Isabella, la que me miró con el rostro lleno de sorpresa y miedo. No quería que me tuviera miedo, pero sabía que era inevitable.

–Puedes confiar en Edward, Bella– añadió rápidamente la joven Brandon, que ahora sí empezaba a darme miedo.

–¿Cómo…?

–Jasper me contó de ti.

Escuchar el nombre de mi mejor amigo salir de los labios de esa extraña fue como un balde de agua helada.

–¿Jasper?

–Él y yo… íbamos a prometernos Edward. Pero atraparon a los Swan… y toda la familia tuvo que escapar– explicó en las sombras.

–No… no entiendo– estaba confuso, Isabella me miraba de forma extraña, como si al fin comprendiera quién era.

–Emmett, mi… hermano– respondió Isabella por su amiga–. Él y Rosalie Hale, se enamoraron y planeaban casarse… pero por causa de… nuestra religión y creencia política…

–¿Eres… judía?– la corté de golpe, ella sólo asintió.

Ahora más que nunca debía protegerla. Si los superiores se enteraban seguramente la mandarían a _Auschwitz_, y eso sólo significaría su fin.

–Mi nombre es Alice– cortó el silencio la otra chica–, ella es Isabella… pero prefiere Bella.

–Alice– la regañó Bella, una sonrisa se asomó por mi rostro.

–No pasa nada, a mí no me gusta eso de andar llamando a la gente por número– intenté tranquilizarla.

Aún a la luz de la luna pude ver el rubor que se extendía por sus blancas mejillas.

–Edward– me llamó de nuevo Alice–. Jasper y tu familia están buscándonos, en cuanto nos encuentren debemos escapar y tú vendrás con nosotros.

–¿Mi… familia? ¿Pero cómo…?– ahora la preocupación me abrumó por completo. Temía por la vida de mi familia.

–Jasper se enteró de tu enlistamiento forzoso, por lo que fue a buscar a tus padres antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Cayo les está proporcionando toda la información desde los cuarteles generales, pues el está a cargo de los papeleos que existen en la SS– lo que Alice decía tenía sentido, pero no entendía como podríamos escapar–. Ellos vendrán a por nosotros, si no me equivoco están reconociendo la zona, por lo que el rescate deberá ser dentro de dos meses más, cuando obtengan la certeza de que Emmett será trasladado para aquí.

–¿Los demás están bien?– quise saber.

–Fue negligencia mía que nos atraparan a Alice, a mi hermano y a mí– susurró Bella, sus ojos se tornaron brillosos.

Quería acercarme a abrazarla, pero no sabía cuanto confiaría ella en mí, bien podría yo estar actuando como un soldado bueno para luego traicionarlas a las dos. Por eso me prometí ganarme su confianza.

–No fue tu culpa, Bella– le tomó el hombro Alice.

–Si lo fue– dirigió su vista hacia mí–. Debíamos ser precavidos con las horas de salida. Yo perdí la noción del tiempo y… ellos vinieron en busca mía…– su voz salía entrecortada tras los sollozos que emitía– Cuando me encontraron fue demasiado tarde, los soldados nos atraparon.

Isabella comenzó a temblar violentamente. Sin tomar conciencia la de lo que hacía, avancé hacia donde estaba ella y me agaché a abrazarla fuertemente. Tratando de calmarla. No hizo falta voltearme para saber que Alice me miraba con aire de sorpresa y entusiasmo.

–Prometo que saldremos de aquí– le aseguré, dándole un beso en la frente una vez que se hubo calmado.

Al alejarme, inmediatamente sentí la que el vacío se volvía a apoderar de mí. Ya mi cuerpo extrañaba tener la frágil forma de Isabella entre sus brazos.

–Estaré al pendiente de la aparición de Jasper– le aseguré a Alice.

Ella sólo me miró con una amplia sonrisa.

Dejé que descansaran un poco, pues el amanecer se acercaba y si ambas estaban cansadas, las tomarían como enfermas y tal vez correríamos suertes distintas.

En mi cabeza ya empezaba a formular los posibles escenarios y formas de escape. Sólo rezaba a Dios que Jasper anduviera cerca.

Sentía como el látigo hacía contacto con la piel pálida de aquella criatura. Mi Bella estaba siendo torturada. El cansancio hacía que su pequeño cuerpo soportara menos de lo que debía. Temía demasiado por ella, y Jasper aún no daba señales de vida.

Había tratado de hacer todo cuanto estaba en mi mano para poder mantener a Bella y a Alice lo más sanas posibles, renunciado a mis pedazos de pan, los guardaba para poder dárselos a escondidas por las noches. Pero al parecer no había sido suficiente.

Los quejidos de dolor cesaron después de media hora. Tenía ganas de matar al oficial encargado de los castigos. ¿Por qué Dios no hacía justicia? Cada día que pasaba, más me sentía como un monstruo, era imposible que un ángel fuera a poner su mirada en mí cuando yo no era menos que mis compañeros. Ya que a pesar de que no quería ser el encargado de torturar a nadie, era tan responsable como ellos, por el simple motivo de llevar el uniforme gris, la esvástica y proclamar mi lealtad a Hitler.

_Por favor, que nunca se enteren que Bella es judía._

–Bella– susurré al entrar en la cámara de castigos, en la cual solo se encontraba ella, me había ofrecido a ser yo quien aplicara los medicamentos para limpiar las heridas, ya que a pesar de castigarles, después se les "curaba" o se experimentaba con ellas. Para no permitir que esto último pasara en Bella, fue la razón por la cual me ofrecí a ayudarle.

Su rostro estaba surcado en lágrimas, y lo que alguna vez había sido el fiel reflejo de una espalda de piel de porcelana, ahora se encontraba lleno de latigazos y cortadas sangrantes.

Con mucho cuidado, comencé a limpiarle las heridas, ella seguía sin hablarme, causando que mi estómago se revolviera de la repulsión que sentía hacia los de mi especie.

Cuando hube terminado, la ayude a ponerse su camisa, que para aumentar mi cólera, estaba tan sucia como el suelo. Aquí la higiene no era importante.

–Bella, háblame por favor– le pedí.

Ella se giró para mirarme con esos ojos chocolates que encerraban tantos secretos y recuerdos.

–¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?– su voz salió en forma ronca.

De forma lenta, acerqué la palma de mi mano a su mejilla, tratando de borrar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellas, la sensación de su piel bajo la mía era indescriptible.

–No lo sé– le respondí con sinceridad–. No llores más, mi ángel.

Ella me miró confusa, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer. _¡Edward Cullen, ruborizándose! Si Tanya me viera… _

–Te quiero– susurró.

Por un momento pensé haberlo alucinado.

–Te quiero– repitió ella, acercándose más a mí.

Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba.

–Un ángel no debe querer al demonio. Así como el león no debe enamorarse de la oveja– le dije con honestidad. No podía haber lugar en el mundo donde aquello ocurriera. Bella me miró con tristeza, comenzando a alejarse de mí–. Pero lamentablemente el león ésta tan enamorado de la oveja… y teme que ésta se aleje al darse cuenta de su maldad…

–La oveja es estúpida, pero no ve maldad alguna en el león– ahora fue ella quien puso su mano en mi mejilla, cerré los ojos ante el tacto.

–¡Qué león tan masoquista!– suspiré abriendo nuevamente los ojos, para encontrarme con aquellos obres cafés que lograban sacarme el aliento– Yo… también te quiero, Bella.

No bastó nada más, pronto nuestros labios sellaron nuestras palabras en un beso dulce y apasionado. Su aroma embriagaba mis sentidos, haciendo que por primera vez en siete meses olvidara en donde me encontraba, Isabella iluminaba mis días con su presencia, sin ella era como caminar en un cielo nocturno sin estrellas, pero una vez que su luz hubo iluminado mi cielo, sabía que no había vuelta atrás. _Daría mi vida por ella._

Quería que este momento no terminara jamás. Que durara por siempre, pero cómo todas las cosas en la vida, tienen un principio y luego un final.

No salimos de inmediato de la cámara, pero tampoco tardamos mucho para no levantar ninguna sospecha. Ahora más que nunca había que ser precavidos. Pronto llegarían nuestros amigos y familiares a ayudarnos…

Los días eran eternos y las noches cortas. Es irónico como el tiempo parece ir demasiado lento cuando quieres que pase rápido, y cuando deseas con el alma que un momento perdure para siempre, el tiempo te lo arrebata.

Durante el día me dedicaba a hacer mis labores de soldado, tratando de ayudar a las prisioneras –sin que nadie se diera cuenta–. Pero eran las noches las que disfrutaba y olvidaba el presente. El cielo estrellado es testigo del creciente amor que teníamos Bella y yo. Un amor prohibido. Un amor puro.

Cada noche que pasaba aprendía cada vez más de Isabella, y ciertamente estaba seguro que nunca terminaría de descubrir cada uno de sus secretos.

Trataba de alimentarla tanto como podía, a veces le llevaba más ración de sopa aguada que a Alice, con la excusa de que la veía más débil. Y era cierto, el invierno estaba haciendo estragos en el cuerpo de Bella, la mala alimentación, el estrés y la tristeza, se estaban apoderando de ella lentamente y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto.

_Por favor, que Jasper llegue pronto._

–¡Eh, Cullen!– me llamó un compañero una mañana.

–¿Qué desea _Herr _Nostligër?

–Necesito que revises estos papeles– me tendió lo que parecía un listado–. Es la lista de los próximos traslados que se harán esta semana.

Asentí comprendiendo la tarea. Debía asegurarme que todos los números que figuraban en la lista acudieran al llamado. Aunque siendo francos, muchas veces los números que iban en el tren camino a Awschwitz eran otros, pero siempre la cantidad requerida.

Me fijé rápidamente en la lista. Ya era la segunda ocasión que aparecía el número de Bella en ella y eso comenzaba a inquietarme. La primera vez había logrado cambiar el lugar de Bella por el de una anciana que sabía que no duraría mucho más, cometiendo uno de los actos más egoístas que he hecho en mi vida, pagando una vida por otra.

Si Jasper no se apuraba, tendría que recurrir al plan "B"; el cual, lo crean o no, ya lo había trazado.

Esa noche me demoré en ir a la guardia, por haber tenido que ayudar a uno de los doctores a rellenar el papeleo correspondiente por la muerte de una embarazada. Las manos me temblaban de sólo recordar la sangre y lo que parecía un feto, cuando entré en aquella cámara. Todo lo que quería en ese momento era alejarme de ese lugar, llegar a mi puerto seguro, llegar a Bella.

Cuando llegué el panorama era el mismo de siempre. Alice y Bella se encontraban en la esquina más alejada, ambas intentando darse calor.

–Hola– susurré–. He traído pan de la cena…

Alice fue la que se volteó a verme, sus ojos denotaban pánico. Algo no andaba bien.

–No sé lo que tiene…– me dijo con la voz calma, aunque su rostro se desfiguraba en una mueca de preocupación–. Parece tener temperatura… pero no estoy segura.

–Bella, mi amor– la llamé, ella sólo movió la cabeza pesadamente. Sus ojos se encontraban desenfocados– ¿Qué sientes?

–Fuego– susurró con dificultad.

–Alice… ¿desde hace cuanto está así?

–Unas dos horas, justo después de cenar fue que empezó a sentirse mal.

Debía hacer algo y pronto, antes de que mis compañeros se dieran cuenta. Tenía que salvarla.

–Edward… no creo que sea seguro– me detuvo Alice–. Esperemos a por Jasper.

–No podemos. Bella ha sido anotada _otra vez_ en la lista de traslado, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? – mi voz tenía el timbre de desesperación que me hacía temblar por dentro.

Alice me miró con pánico, pero fue la reacción de Bella que me dejó mudo.

–Dejen que me valla, así estaré con _ellos…_

Con el pasar de las semanas, Bella había perdido la esperanza de que Emmett estuviera en éste mismo _lager_, yo mismo me había encargado de revisar los documentos que entraban y salían. Ninguno coincidía con el de su hermano.

–Bella, escúchame– le supliqué–. No dejaré que te lleven, no ahora que has entrado en mi vida, ¿sabes lo mucho que… has cambiado mi vida? Te amo Isabella Swan, y no me importa tener que enfrentarme al mismo Hitler si eso significa poder mantenerte a mi lado.

Bella solo suspiró, su cabeza se ladeó. Se había quedado dormida. Estaba delirando, por lo que acercándome más llevé una mano a su frente. Estaba hirviendo.

–Alice, Bella no está bien.

–¿Qué podemos hacer?– me miró preocupada.

–Por lo pronto iré por algo para bajarle la fiebre, odio que sólo halla dos mantas por cajón, sino ya les daría una…

–Edward…– la voz de Bella me cortó, aún seguía dormida… _estaba soñando conmigo_–. No… me dejes…

–Es lo mismo todas las noches– me susurró Alice.

Fue lo único que necesité para ponerme de pie y salir en busca de algo para bajarle la fiebre, si no bajaba el plan "B" entraría en marcha, y si lo había sería mañana, el día cuando lo llevara a cabo.

Encontré un poco de hielo del suelo, y con una toalla que poseía en lo que era mi dormitorio, envolví el mismo. Con Alice esperamos a que le bajara con eso la fiebre, que milagrosamente cedió antes del alba. Esa misma noche, nos iríamos, Alice durante el proceso de cuidado de Bella me había dicho que quería quedarse, ella aún tenía fe en Jasper. Yo tenía mis dudas, de que no le hubieran atrapado, pero no dije nada, el _lager _ya era un destructor de vidas y sueños como para que yo anduviera echándole leña al fuego.

Durante el día Bella seguía pálida, sus ojos se veían apagados y mi preocupación aumentaba.

Justo cuando dio la campanada de la noche me retiré a mi habitación a preparar lo necesario. Cargué mi pistola y la escondí en el bolsillo de mi abrigo junto al pan que había conseguido para Alice, porque si todo marchaba bien, esa noche Bella y yo estaríamos comiendo algo más que sopa aguada y pan rancio.

–Bella…– la llamé en cuanto estuve cerca, parecía que dormitaba, pero de inmediato abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

–Edward…

Le di un suave beso en los labios, provocando que se ruborizara. Solté una risita, me encantaba tener esas reacciones de ella.

Alice nos miró con ternura y tristeza. Ella sabía que estos serían los últimos momentos que pasaríamos en el _lager_, una vez que hubiera pasado la medianoche Bella y yo nos escabulliríamos hacia las entradas de Ravensbrück, dónde yo me encargaría de distraer a los soldados de guardia. Y por fin seríamos libres.

–Te voy a extrañar Bella, a ti también Edward– dijo Alice con la voz cargada de emoción después de cenar el pan que le había traído.

–Pronto nos volveremos a ver– le aseguré.

Ella sólo asintió con tristeza.

Pronto Bella y yo nos encontramos tomados de la mano, saliendo a la oscuridad de la noche. Avanzábamos con el mayor sigilo que podíamos. No debíamos despertar a nadie.

Ya habíamos llegado a la entrada cuando una voz nos detuvo en seco.

–Veo que has traído un aperitivo…– la sangre se me crispó al identificar la voz socarrona del que una vez fue mi compañero de cuartos en el instituto. James había llegado a Ravensbrück hacía un par de días– Creyeron que las cosas serían fáciles, ¿no es así _Herr _Cullen?

–James…– me volteé de lleno.

–Vaya, vaya… 10.789.436… un ejemplar único en su especie. Te felicito Cullen, siempre sabes como elegir lo mejor– apreté la mano de Bella contra la mía, y con un suave movimiento me interpuse entre ella y James.

–Por favor…– comencé a decirle, sabía que era en vano, pero me aferre a poder traer la compasión en mi ex compañero.

–Lo siento Cullen, prefiero el honrar a mi país a estar con la escoria…

Apreté la pistola que llevaba en mi bolsillo, no quería usarla. No quería matar a nadie.

–Te daré una segunda oportunidad Cullen. Deja a la chica, ella es castigada y tú eres salvado.

–Ella me salvó– le dije con odio–. Este es el mismísimo infierno. Antes muerto que dejar que un ángel muera en él.

–Vaya, Cullen. El romanticismo te afectó la cabeza…, pero si eso es lo que quieres…– me sonrió con malicia, Bella se apretó más contra mí, y sin pensarlo dos veces avancé a donde estaba James y le propiné un puñetazo, todo había sido tan rápido que él no había reaccionado a tiempo– ¡GUARDIAS! –tomé la mano de Bella y sin mirar a James intenté correr.

Al cabo de unos segundos aparecieron cuatro hombres más, tapándonos la salida y empuñando sus armas hacia nosotros.

Nunca me arrepentiré de las decisiones que he tomado en la vida. Ellas me llevaron a donde estaba el día de hoy…

Los guardias nos tomaron por los hombros, llevándonos a rastras hacia el centro del patio del _lager_. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

–Perdóname Bella– la miré por un segundo a los ojos. Ella me sonrió.

–Estamos juntos en esto… le doy gracias a Dios por haberte conocido, tú me salvaste Edward.

–No, no lo hice… sino no estaríamos aquí– me disculpé de nuevo.

–Me diste esperanza. Pude conocer el amor…– un par de lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, los hombres nos esposaron a las paredes, haciendo caso omiso a como se burlaban, intenté tomar una mano de Bella, la misma en la que aferraba el collar que alguna vez vistió su hermoso cuello– Te amo, más que a nada en la vida.

–Te amo– le respondí, ella solo me miró con felicidad.

En ese momento sentí como si algo me atravesara el cuerpo, rompiendo con carne y hueso… Nos estaban matando.

–Te amo, tú eres mi vida… ahora… y siempre– susurré por última vez, antes de sucumbir en la oscuridad.

La medalla que ambos aferrábamos cayó en entre la nieve rojiza…

Ya no había dolor, sólo calor y un amor que duraría por toda la eternidad.

La vida se puede perder tan fácil como alguien puede ganarla. Pero en las guerras, millones de inocentes la pierden sin haber sido culpables de nada. Niños, mujeres y hombres sin culpa perecieron en campos de concentración como nosotros. La vida es un tesoro, atentar contra ella es un pecado. Alguien una vez me dijo, que toda vida era para disfrutar. Cada detalle de ella, por más mínimo que sea, puede cambiar al mundo aunque parezca imposible; y ciertamente hay veces en la vida en que crees estar al fondo de un abismo, cuando de repente de la forma más inesperada –incluso podría decirse que mágica–, aparece un rayito de luz para iluminarte el camino, para recordarte que no estas solo, a pesar de que el camino que hallas tomado sea el más escarpado. Siempre hay esperanza. Nada es imposible. Aún en tiempos de guerra, el amor… lo vence todo.

_Mi ángel me salvó…_

**FIN**

* * *

"_Nunca en el ámbito del conflicto humano tantos debieron tanto a tan pocos_"– Winston Churchill.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews y por supuesto no se olviden de votar por el mejor. Los leo pronto.**

**XOXOX**

**Aye436**


End file.
